smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Handy's Flying Lessons/Part 7
"A good thing I still smurfed the plans to the smurfplane, Empath, and succeeded in smurfing a new type of motor when I resmurfed it, or else you wouldn't be smurfing back home in this," Handy commented. "So what is this Smurfette like, Handy?" Empath asked, as soon as Handy finished his tale about using the smurfplane to rescue Smurfette from Gargamel. "Trust me, Empath, you're going to smurf in love at first sight when you smurf her," Handy answered, sounding very confident. "That's how it was when she first smurfed in the village five years ago. Of course, she didn't smurf half as beautiful as she does now when Papa Smurf turned her into a real Smurf. Just don't get your smurfs up about marrying her yet…she still hasn't smurfed up her mind about which Smurf she wants to smurf her heart to for all time." Empath thought about Handy's warning very seriously. "Considering that incident with the Aphrodities twenty years ago, Handy, this smurf is willing to remain patient for this Smurfette to decide who she wishes to give her full affections to, and this smurf will not stand in her way if whom she chooses is not…!" "There's the village, right below us!" Handy announced as he was about to fly over it. At that moment, Empath could see every Smurf dropping whatever it was they were doing and gathering around a clearing at the north end, talking excitedly and patiently waiting for Handy's smurfplane to reach the village. Empath had a feeling this may be the last time he would ever be greeted home like this. "Hang onto your smurf, Empath...I'm taking her down!" Empath held onto his hat, although he never really needed to, as Handy took the smurfplane into a circling dive toward the clearing where the Smurfs were gathered. Both of them were jolted as the plane toppled over a few chimney tops. But Handy finally got the plane touching ground. He had a hard time getting it to stop as it tore down a clothesline full of laundry. Empath was tempted to use his mind power to slow the plane down to a full stop, but it eventually did so on its own. "Welcome home, Empath!" the Smurfs cheered. "Well, not the best landing," Handy said as he and Empath hopped out of the plane, "but then again, any landing you can walk away from is a smurfy landing." Empath couldn't agree more. However, though it was the most exciting ride home he had ever experienced, Empath felt that he would still rather fly under his own power. "Salutations, Papa Smurf," Empath greeted cheerfully as he embraced the Smurf leader who approached him. "This smurf is pleased to be back in your presence!" "Happy to see you too, Empath," Papa Smurf replied. "How are the Psyches treating you?" "Oh...the same as usual, like one of their own. That's why this smurf couldn't wait..." Empath stopped when his eyes looked off to the side and saw the blonde-haired female Smurf that Handy was talking about on his way home. He felt his eyes widening, his jaw dropping, and his heart beating faster than ever. "Great Ancestors! Whoever that Smurf is, she's so beautiful!" Papa Smurf knew whom he was talking about. "Let me introduce you to one of the new Smurfs in our village," Papa Smurf said as Smurfette approached. "Smurfette, this is Empath Smurf!" "Well, hello there, Empath!" she said pleasantly, looking as if she was happy to see Empath for the first time as well. Empath simply stared at her for a moment. Her beauty was truly stunning. This was one Smurf he would definitely want to share his experience of flying with. Right now, though, he had to pay her some respect first. "Salutations, Smurfette!" Empath responded as politely as he could with an eye-level bow to her. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Handy's Flying Lessons chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles